NOMULQTA
by geminisnocris
Summary: A la séptima y octava casa han llegado dos pupilas. Mientras Milo hace de hermano mayor, el maestro Dohko trata de sacar de su casa a su antisocial alumna. Por otro lado, el santo de acuario y los gemelos tendrán que lidiar con sentimientos encontrados gracias al trato de los dioses guerreros de Asgard para con las chicas.


Estos personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Kurumada solo Ary Y HIka, son prestados jajaja e igual también los uso para mis locuras.

NADA PASA POR ACCIDENTE

Ary había llegado como el invierno al santuario, de forma imprevista y refrescante, Dohko a diario se lo repetía, cuando le entrenaba o cuando caminaban juntos al pueblo en busca de algún comestible, el antiguo maestro había regresado rebosante de juventud, pero sapiente y muy decidido a comenzar a vivir, había optado por entrenar a la joven que el mismo había encontrado a los pies de Aries, bañada de pies a cabeza con frio y con hambre, perdida o tal vez, como el mismo decía, extraviada hasta dar con su verdadero hogar, las casualidades no existen, dijo una vez a Shion, cuando este al ver las estrellas estas le mostraron que aquella chiquilla podría ser una posible candidata a Amazona de las armaduras que aun dormían desde tiempos centenarios.

Ahora era la alumna de Dohko, a quienes todos llamaron Ary de Libra, por cariño, por distinción o por simple apodo, con sus cabellos largos y turquesa lacios y siempre sueltos y con sus enormes ojos azules fijos en los grandes libros que su maestro le permitía leer de vez en cuando, y su pequeño y delgado pero fuerte cuerpo recostado sobre las gradas cuando el día libre apenas amanecía, esa era ella, silenciosa, dulce y tranquila.

─Ary…

Hasta que una conocida voz que le hacía crispar de vez en cuando interrumpía sus momentos breves de lectura. Dejó el libro con el guarda páginas apenas visible y se sentó en rodaja a espera de que una conocida figurita se hiciera visible.

Primero un par de piernas largas, luego una melena que acariciaba la parte baja de la espalda y finalmente un par de ojos avellana que chispeaban de picardía.

─Hika…

De sus labios salió un suspiro con forma, y la joven que tenía en frente ensanchó su sonrisa. Desde que había llegado a las doce casas y sido presentada por el rejuvenecido maestro una de las aprendices se le había acercado, pertenecía al signo de escorpio, y posiblemente también se convertiría en alguna amazona si ganaba la armadura, su amistad había crecido tan rápido y fuerte como las raíces de los mangles, y sus personalidades eran tan diferentes que les permitían complementarse una a la otra.

─Ary ¿aun leyendo? Pensé que estarías lista para ir recibir los dioses guerreros, el maestro Milo lleva días hablando de eso como una grabación una y otra vez.

La vio sentarse a su lado, tomar el libro que ojeaba y perder la guía que había guardado con delicadeza.

─El maestro Dohko habla de eso a diario, pero no recuerdo que sea hoy exactamente─ dijo, retomando la página que había guardado antes de olvidar su numeración─ además, debo terminar un par de capítulos de esto, si no me va a matar y si mal no recuerdo nos prohibieron acercarnos, porque era algo muy formal y privado.

Como se lo suponía y si hubiese apostado, su amiga tomó el enorme ejemplar y de un salto se puso de pie para guardarlo.

─Dije que íbamos a ver los dioses guerreros llegar, además no es una pregunta, es una orden, luego te ayudo a leer esos capítulos y créeme que los maestros jamás se darán cuenta.

Ary suspiró resignada, se puso de pie a tirones y salió remolcada gradas arriba, hasta la parte trasera del salón patriarcal, luego que Afrodita les dejase pasar.

─x─

─Sabes Cam… Hay días donde deseo tener la suerte que tiene Mu con Kiki, algo así como tener la certeza que tupupilo te obedecerá, se quedara en el templo haciendo justo lo que le pediste mientras tu cumples tus deberes sin prisa y con calma.

─Creo que todos tenemos lo que necesitamos en el momento justo.

Milo resopló cruzando sus brazos a sabiendas que su compañero reía internamente, él, junto al joven caballero de Acuario, y el Gemelo mayor, estaban encargados de darle la bienvenida a la representante de Odín en la tierra, esta junto a dos de sus guerreros haría una visita por un par de semanas para afianzar lazos fraternales entre Atena y el dios de Asgard, y todos en el santuario se habían preparado para ello días atrás.

En medio de ellos, la joven Saori, con sus manos juntas y esa noble sonrisa adornando su rostro, mostraba una pizca de impaciencia, la hora acordada se estaba prolongando, y el encargado de trasladar la comitiva no daba señales de aparecer.

De repente una suave brisa y un cosmos abrazador se hizo sentir, haciendo que la diosa abriera con anhelo sus ojos grises y caminara en dirección a una tenue luz dorada que apenas dejaba verse sobre el piso marmolado, tras de ella los tres dorados que le acompañaban le siguieron el paso.

─Bienvenidos.

Dijo Saori, dejando atrás a sus guerreros para dar un fuerte abrazo a la joven Hilda, quien sin esperar respondió con dulzura el gesto de la ya no tan pequeña deidad.

─ ¿Ha sido el viaje ameno para ustedes?

La representante de Odín asintió.

─Un poco rápido pero muy interesante, no había tenido la oportunidad de trasladarme de esa manera.

Ambas rieron para luego pasar hacia el salón donde les esperaba una calurosa bienvenida de parte del patriarca y su mano derecha.

Más atrás, con una seriedad que les enmarcaba el rostro, el par de dioses guerreros habían quedado rezagados, ambos vestían las armaduras que les caracterizaban. Duphe Alfa y Megrez Delta respectivamente, se veían ligeramente confundidos, viendo como Hilda caminaba con parsimonia custodiada por tres de los guerreros de Atena, su señora había sido muy específica, quería pasar un par de días tranquilos con la joven Saori y ellos deberían relacionarse con los caballeros dorados, a su espalda Mu de Aries, quien fuese el encargado de tele transportarlos les colocó las manos sobre sus hombros.

─Por favor permítanme acompañarlos hasta el salón, mi señora ha pedido que sus invitados sean hospedados en las casas de Acuario y Géminis.

Les dijo, abriendo paso para señalarles con un ademan el camino a seguir.

─x─

─Pensé que habría más alboroto.

Hika mantenía su mirada sobre las figuritas que ahora caminaban tras el caballero de Aries.

─Seria genial poder ver más de cerca ¿no crees?

Ary abrió sus ojos con espanto, ocasionándole un ataque de risa.

─Oye no… si nos ven aquí esteremos metidas en tanto embrollo que incluso no nos dejaran siquiera ir a entrenar al coliseo, ahora piensa que harían si avanzamos más.

─No seas aguafiestas─ refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos─ sabes, tú debes ser más arriesgada.

─Y tú más concienzuda

Ambas guardaron silencio.

Hika se puso de pie y sacudió sus piernas, se estiró un par de veces y camino rumbo al salón sin siquiera voltear a ver.

─ ¿Dónde vas?

Ary le siguió el paso.

─Ya sabes dónde voy.

─Hika…

─No voy a detenerme─ canturreó

Ary frunció su entrecejo y presiono sus puños contra su cuerpo, dando pasos grandes tras de ella.

─Conste que te sigo porque no quiero que te metas en problemas.

Hika rio, deteniéndose para girarse y abrazar a su amiga.

─ ¿Sabes que te amo verdad?

Ambas rieron, siguiendo el camino escondido que habían aprendido de la cobra alguna vez cuando recién llegaran al santuario.

Hika tenía su lugar para espiar, un rincón según ella fuera de la vista de todos los que estaban, fuera de todos menos de su maestro.

─x─

La reunión fue corta, una cena ligera y el itinerario para entretener a los guerreros. Luego una pequeña reseña y los jóvenes y diosas compartiendo sus conocimientos, la tarde se había alargado y el cansancio en los visitantes se notaba a leguas, así que sin más espera, Saori mando a sus caballeros a repartir a sus huéspedes, todos esperaron que ambas jóvenes salieran del lugar junto al patriarca, todos con paciencia fueron recogiendo cascos y equipaje respectivamente, satisfechos y listos para terminar el día en paz, todos menos Milo, quien pidió a sus amigos que le esperaran mientras con su restricción mantenía ados jovencitas muy escurridizas en su lugar para darle tiempo de llegar y tomarles de la mano, casi a rastras les llevaba hasta llegar donde sus compañeros y visitantes le esperaban, el las había visto llegar, claro, nada se le pasaba a Milo de escorpio. Solo esperaba el momento justo para usar su cosmos y atraparlas.

─Les debería dar vergüenza, Kiki hace más caso que ustedes, me lo esperaba de ti Hika, pero Ary… ─ Milo siseaba de la rabia hasta llegar al salón con ambas jóvenes─ permítanme presentarles a mi joven y desobediente aprendiz─ dijo colocando a Hika un paso al frente.

La joven se soltó entrecerrando sus ojos y cruzando sus brazos.

─Hola… ─ saludo sin mucho afán, apartando la mirada de los caballeros.

─Y esta jovencita…─dijo empujando ligeramente a la pequeña peli turquesa─ es Ary aprendiz de Dohko de Libra.

La pequeña se quedó muda al momento, mordiendo su labio de forma tímida, tomando sus manos y entrelazándolas con un poco de nervios.

─Hola…

Dijo, sacando una sonrisa retorcida al dios guerrero de Asgard, Siegfried y un par de cejas fruncidas por parte de Camus, quien en veces hacía de su tutor cuando el rejuvenecido Dohko se tenía que retirar en alguna misión.

─Al viejo maestro no le gustara esto─ Milo negó lentamente.

─No se comporten como santos ángeles caídos del cielo─ Saga se había mantenido callado, ahora se abría campo entre los hombres viendo de uno a otro─ son jóvenes, tienen el brío que ya estamos perdiendo─ dijo Guiñando un ojo al que Hika respondió con una sonrisa de camaradería y Ary bajando su mirada─ vamos a los templos y por esta vez haremos que no ha pasado nada, espero que ustedes se comporten más y nosotros nos retiraremos a nuestras responsabilidades.

─Saga…

Milo entrecerró sus ojos.

─Sabes que no podemos molestar a la señora Atena por estas cosas.

─Aun así recibirán su castigo…─el joven escorpio las tomó a ambas de sus brazos y comenzó a descender delante de los otros caballeros, esta vez sin esperar a nadie más escuchando las miles de palabras de su molesta pupila.

─Alberich… ¿cierto?

El dios guerrero de cabello rosado respingo ante la voz del griego, se había mantenido callado durante la discusión con las jovencitas y ahora lentamente asentía.

─Tu vienes conmigo y Mu, Siegfried ha sido un placer conocerte, mañana nos veremos de nuevo, creo que Camus y Yo estamos encargados de su estadía.

─El placer ha sido mío─ dijo Siegfried estrechando su mano.

Viendo como desaparecían de uno en uno, finalmente quedo al lado de Camus, quien aún veía a Milo caminar jalando a las jóvenes.

─A simple vista la jovencita de cabello turquesa es inocente.

Camus alzo una ceja.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices?

─Es una dama muy encantadora, callada pero centrada con solo verla.

─Es una niña.

─También será una guerrera.

Ambos hombres se quedaron viendo por un momento.

Camus entrecerró sus ojos, ya llevaba un par de años viéndole crecer bajo su mando también, Ary, era una niña ante sus ojos, dulce e inocente, jamás podría verla como una guerrera aun, no se la imaginaba como Shaina o Marín, para el ella era solo una estudiante que le llenaba el templo de risas junto a Hika.

─Pero eso es algo que supongo ustedes saben manejar, me sorprende la seriedad que tienen para adiestrar a una mujer, en Asgard no hay guerreras…

Camus se sintió incómodo.

─Adiestrar no es una palabra adecuada para el entrenamiento de una mujer.

─Entrenar entonces… tengo mucho que aprender supongo.

Camus asintió.

─Pero por ahora, por favor sígueme es hora de acomodarnos, mañana tendremos un largo día.

─x─

Ya había pasado un buen rato, ya la luna estaba en su punto más alto, y la casa de escorpio definitivamente no era un lugar apacible para la joven que cansada del largo sermón por parte de su tutor se había quedado sin comer por su propio gusto, el cielo estaba despejado y unas cuantas estrellas le hacían compañía al satélite, había esperado un poco para salir sin que nadie se percatara o tal vez sí, pero en ese momento no le importaba, estaba molesta de sentirse como una pequeñita bajo el cuidado de su maestro, quien bien podría ser su hermano mayor, el castigo había sido sencillo, no salidas hacia el templo de libra, y para Ary miles de enciclopedias y trabajos.

─Hey…

De un rápido movimiento Hika se puso alerta, tomando entre sus manos lo que le habían lanzado.

─Eres buena─ rio el ya no tan extraño acompañante─ es solo un emparedado… de atún… no tienen veneno.

Saga se había aparecido a su lado, tanto era el enojo que en ese momento sentía, que la presencia del gemelo mayor había pasado desapercibida.

─Gracias supongo─ dijo, viendo el deforme pan.

─Tampoco te fijes mucho, no se cocinar, ya sabes que Adara se encarga de preparar todo lo que comemos en el templo─ dijo sentándose en una saliente roca, vestido en su armadura y con el casco puesto, viéndole comer.

Ella sonrió, deteniéndose, abriendo el paquete envuelto de aquella forma tan peculiar, dándole un mordisco y agradeciendo al instante internamente el gesto de Saga.

─Regresa al templo, Milo se va a poner verde de la cólera si no te encuentra en tu habitación.

Ella alzó sus hombros en un gesto de restarle importancia.

─Él sabe que salí─ le contestó un poco atarugada de pan, viéndole de reojo poner de pie y estirarse para comenzar a caminar.

─Eres una jovencita muy desobediente, si quieres me puedes acompañar a hacer guardia.

Saga le conocía desde que llegase al santuario, cuando apenas comenzaba a entrenar con Milo, nunca había cruzado palabras con ella, realmente era solo una chiquilla malcriada, como muchas veces el más joven les había comentado, pero ese día en la tarde, cuando fue descubierta junto a Ary, le había parecido adorable o tal vez algo más.

─ ¿Qué dices?

─No tengo nada que perder

Contestó Hika, sacudiendo sus manos y limpiando su boca, mientras caminaba tras el mayor.

Continuara…


End file.
